


Under The Water

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is used to creatures living under the water in the great lake, the Weasley's pond was another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Great Maze Challenge - You happen to find a forgotten bottle of [polyjuice] potion in the grass. You grin before putting it in your backpack and turning right. You come upon a large pond to see two large black eyes staring at you from the water. Write about the last time you went swimming.

"Oi, come on." Ron shouted that's not fair. He rounded on the twins who it appeared where attempting to gang up on him. "Harry, come and help me against this pair."

Harry swam towards his best friend, intent on helping him evade the twin menaces, glad that he could now swim passably after the Tri-wizard tournament. He had never felt confident enough before to try swimming out in the large pond at the back of the Weasley's property, but after swimming in the great lake at Hogwarts with the merpeople, the grindylows and all the other creatures the pond at the back of the Burrow with the Weasley twins seemed like a breeze.

Before he could reach Ron however Harry felt a presence behind him and turned ready to defend himself from one of the twins, only to be confronted by a pair of large black eyes shining up at him through the water. It reminded him of the giant squid in the lake at Hogwarts, having swam the lake since the task Harry knew that the squid enjoyed playing games with anyone who entered the lake, and would often sneak up on swimmers just for the fun of it. The squid was certainly not occupying the pond though so Harry startled a bit at the appearance of the eyes.

A yelp from Ron as the twins tackled him together made Harry turn away from the eyes, a mistake on his part as he soon found himself being dragged under water by what appeared to be a garden gnome. The others recognising his plight began to try and help him free himself from the creature that was trying to hold him under the water. As soon as he was free the four of them made their way to the edge of the pond, getting out almost as quickly as they had gotten in. The gnome then surfaced, eyes focused on them intently in a warning.

It appeared that once they had evicted the gnomes from the garden some of them had found a new place to dwell and didn't take kindly to being interrupted there as well. Harry took the warning on board, perhaps he'd wait until he was back at Hogwarts to swim, he knew that the squid was always looking for someone to have fun with.


End file.
